El Reino del Remolino
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: Tras fallar en su misión, Naruto Uzumaki es desterrado de la villa por un supuesto "uso indebido" del poder del Kyubi y que lo vuelve un peligro para la villa. Lo que para el joven parecía el final de sus sueños e ilusión será en realidad el comienzo de un largo viaje en el que descubrirá el increible legado que carga sobre sus hombros y que cambiará el mundo por completo.
1. Prologo

**-Muy buenas gentes, ya estamos otro día aquí con el inicio de una nueva historia, y si ya se que esta temática esta muy usada, lo seeeee, pero lo que importa en mi opinión no es la temática o argumento en la que se basa sino lo que ocurre en la historia y puedo aseguraros que tengo muchas cosa pensadas y preparadas para este fic. Así pues sin más dilación comencemos con esta historia, nos vemos al final.-**

Demonio/invocación hablando-**demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando**-(demonio)**

_Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Prologo

Se había quedado completamente congelado en el sitio, el sudor frío corría desde la base de su nuca hasta su espalda baja mientras sentía la mirada de todas las personas reunidas en aquella sala. ¿Cómo era posible que todo se hubiese podido torcer tantísimo? Esa misma mañana él junto con Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji y Neji había sido convocado para una misión de urgencia, traer de vuelta a Sayuki Uchiha que la noche anterior había desertado de la aldea. ¿Porque había desertado Sayuki? Era algo que se preguntaba mientras les contaban todo lo sucedido y que no era capaz de entender, su eternal rival podía seca, fría, antipática, a veces incluso grosera (sobretodo con él) y una teme, pero no podía creerse que la Uchiha fuese una traidora. El junto a sus compañeros y amigos fue tras la pista de la pelinegra, unos sujetos conocidos como los 4 del sonido les salieron al paso y uno a uno tuvieron que ir separándose, cuando al fin parecía que podrían recuperar a Sayuki a quien al parecer habían metido en una especial de barril, un tipo de cabello blanco que usaba sus huesos para luchar le salió al paso, fue una suerte que Lee apareciera para que pudiese ir tras la pelinegra.

Al final acabó enfrentándose contra ella en el Valle del Fin, no entendía porque la Uchiha actuaba como lo hacía, era muy diferente a su típica forma de ser. Dejando sus dudas para más tarde el Uzumaki dio todo lo que tenía en la batalla pero acabó siendo superado por la pelinegra aunque fuese por muy poco. Kakashi llegó casi una hora más tarde solo para encontrarse a Naruto inconsciente y bastante mal herido, maldiciéndose a sí mismo al entender lo que había ocurrido le dio los primeros auxilios rápidamente al Uzumaki y al terminar se marchó con este sobre su espalda de regreso a Konoha mientras la noche poco a poco iba llegando. El joven rubio pasó toda la noche en el hospital, de ser otra persona habría tardado varios días en recuperarse pero el solo necesito una noche de descanso, algunas heridas no terminaban de sanar pero no tardarían en hacerlo.

-Uzumaki_san.-Dijo de pronto un AMBU con mascara de oso apareciendo de pronto en la habitación del hospital donde se encontraba el ojiazul recién levantado.-Se ha convocado una reunión del consejo de la villa para dentro de una hora en la que se requiere su asistencia, no llegue tarde.-

-¿Una reunión del consejo? ¿Para que me necesitan a mí?-Se preguntó a sí mismo el chico cuando el ninja enmascarado desapareció, con algo de dificultad se cambió de ropa, alguien, seguramente Kakashi o Shizune, le había traído algo de ropa limpia de su casa; Tras terminar se encaminó al edificio del consejo sintiendo un extraño mal presentimiento recorrer su espalda.

El chico llegó al lugar rápidamente saltando por los tejados, entró al edificio y fue directo hacia la única sala con la la que el lugar contaba, cuando iba a abrir la puerta pudo escuchar a una persona gritando con fuerza desde el interior, se trataba de la voz de Tsunade, estaba seguro de ello.

-¡Esta reunión es una completa estupidez! ¡El nunca haría daño a nadie y el sello funciona perfectamente por lo que es imposible que pueda llegar a descontrolarse como tanto teméis!-Rugió furiosa la Hokage de cabello rubio antes de dar un fuerte golpe que casi hizo temblar el edificio entero.

-Eso es lo que usted piensa Hokage_sama, al parecer el estar tanto tiempo junto al jinchuriki ha hecho que se le olvide lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser, es por esa razón que hemos convocado esta reunión.-Dijo una voz que era completamente desconocida para el ojiazul, y esa palabra, jinchuriki, la había escuchado antes en algún lado pero no sabía qué significaba; dejó de lado esos pensamiento y tras dar un par de golpes en la puerta entró.

Al entrar en la sala no pudo evitar sentirse algo pequeño, en aquel lugar estaban las personas más importantes de la villa, vio a la madre de Kiba, la líder del clan Inuzuka que le saludo con la mano, estaban los padres de Shikamaru, Ino y Choji que le miraba con una mezcla de pena y ¿culpa? También estaba el padre de Hinata que lo miró con su clásico rostro serio aunque por alguna razón él siempre impasible rostro del líder del clan Hyuga hoy mostraba una extraña tristeza. El asiento del clan Sarutobi era ocupado por la madre de Konohamaru que al verlo lo saludo con una media sonrisa y un asentimiento, y por último, de los líderes de clanes que el Uzumaki conocía, se encontraba Mikoto Uchiha que al verlo agachó la cabeza con sus ojos llorosos lo que sin duda confundió a Naruto que no entendía qué estaba pasando.

Por otro lado estaban los miembros de la rama comerciante/civil de Konoha que como no le dirigían las ya típicas miradas de desprecio a las que el rubio se había acostumbrado durante los años. Solo había dos personas que no le dirigen esas miradas, la primera de ellas era de un hombre de pelo oscuro y ojos castaño que si el ojiazul no recordaba mal era el padre de Tenten, la otra persona se trataba de una mujer de cabello rosa y ojos verdes, la madre de su compañera Sakura que como algunos otros le saludo con la mano cuando la vio.

Las 4 últimas personas en ese cuarto era la Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju que al verlo apretó sus puños y bajó ligeramente su cabeza, los dos consejeros de nombre Koharu y Homura, dos viejas momias que al rubio nunca le habían caído bien, y sin duda el sentimiento era más que mutuo. Por último se encontraba un hombre que Naruto no había visto en su vida, era otro anciano, este con un ojo vendado y que usaba un bastón, la mirada que este le dirigió le hizo temblar por dentro, por alguna razón ese sujeto no le daba buena espina.

-Bien ahora que ya estamos todos podemos dar inicio a la reunión.-Dijo el anciano Homura con su habitual rostro de pasa amargada.-El porqué de esta reunión para los que aun no lo sepan es para votar si debemos o no desterrar al gennin Naruto Uzumaki por el uso del poder del zorro de nueve colas.-

-...¿Que?-Fue lo único que pudo decir el joven rubio al escuchar aquellas palabras, ¿querían desterrarlo? ¿Porqué? Él no había hecho nada malo.

-Eso es una estupidez, por mucho que haya usado el poder del Kyubi no significa que haya que desterrarlo por ello.-Fueron las serias y cortantes palabras del Nara mayor haciendo asentir a varios de los miembros de la rama shinobi y haciendo murmurar a los de la rama civil.

-En eso discrepamos Shikaku_san.-Dijo de pronto el hombre vendando dando un paso al frente.-Para empezar esta no es la primera vez que Naruto Uzumaki usa el chakra de Kyubi, durante las pruebas del examen a Chunnin hay varios reportes de él haciendo uso del chakra del zorro, claramente sin tener control alguno sobre este poder. Sabiendo esto, ¿que nos garantiza que el sello que contiene al demonio no esté perdiendo efecto después de tantos años?-

-¡Eso es una estupidez! Jiraya ha revisado el sello en varias ocasiones y según él el sello está perfectamente, ¿o acaso vas a poner en duda las palabras de un maestro del fuinjutsu como él Danzo?-Refutó Tsunade con rabia lanzando una mirada que si estas matasen la momia ya lo habría hecho un millón de veces.

-En ese caso es aún peor que lo anterior.-Respondió el hombre del bastón mientras Naruto aun no volvía en sí, parecía que hubiese desconectado completamente del mundo real.-Si el sello está bien y aun así sigue usando el poder del Kyubi sin ningún control es aún más peligroso, ¿que nos garantiza que un día pierda por completo el control de ese poder y arrase con la aldea? Ese mocoso es un peligro para la aldea y debe ser exiliado en este momento.-

La mayoría del bando civil empezó a vociferar y a apoyar a Danzo al igual que varios del bando shinobi, mientras tanto el vendando hombre sonría para sus adentros. Había pasado años esperando por este momento, no pudo hacerse con el jinchuriki cuando este aún era un bebe por culpa de Hiruzen, pero ahora que este había muerto era su ocasión, solo había tenido que ser un poco paciente y ahora gracias a la serpiente había llegado el momento. Sabía cómo manipular fácilmente a los idiotas del bando civil, simplemente debía crear algo de pánico y serían suyos. Por fin podría hacerse con el jinchuriki del Kyubi, con él bajo sus órdenes tendrá el arma más poderosa con la que se haría con Konoha y en un futuro con todo el país del fuego.

-¡Silencio!-Fue el grito de la concejal Koharu haciendo callar a todo el mundo.-Expuestas las razones pasaremos a votar, a aquellos que no estén de acuerdo con el exilio del gennin Naruto Uzumaki que levanten la mano.-

Naruto quien poco a poco parecía volver en sí mismo vio como las manos de los líderes de los clanes Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Uchiha, Hyuga y Sarutobi se alzaban junto a las manos de el padre de Tenten y la madre de Sakura, y por supuesto la de Tsunade.

-11 votos en total puesto que el voto de Hokage_sama cuenta por 2.-Dijo Koharu mientras Homura apuntaba.-Ahora, aquellos que estén de acuerdo con el exilio de Naruto Uzumaki que levanten las manos.-

Naruto que al fin había vuelto en sí sintió el sudor frío desde su nuca hasta su espalda, ante él se alzaban las manos de los 5 miembros restantes del bando shinobi, las 5 restantes del bando civil, y por supuesto las manos de Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane. El muchacho se quedó petrificado en el sitio sin saber qué hacer, solo deseaba que todo esto, todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se había despertado fuese una pesadilla, un mal sueño del que se despertaría al caerse de su cama como de costumbre.

-El resultado es claro, 11 votos contra 13, por lo tanto desde este momento Naruto Uzumaki queda exiliado de Konohagakure no Sato, tienes 4 horas para recoger tus cosas y marcharte.-Dijo Koharu mientras tanto ella como Homura se levantaba de sus asientos.-Si para cuando pase ese tiempo aun no te has marchado se te considera como un enemigo hostil, además se recuerda a los demás aquí presentes que si mantienen cualquier tipo de contacto con el exiliado se les considerarán traidores y se aplicarán los castigos pertinentes.-

-...-Las lagrimas se empezaron a formar en los ojos del rubio que de pronto sentía como toda su vida se derrumbaba sin que pudiese hacer nada, sintió como las fuerzas le fallaban por completo y caía de rodillas al suelo con sus brazos caídos a los lados.

-Naruto.-Tsunade de inmediato se acercó a él para abrazarlo, algo que varios en la sala querían hacer pero sabían que si lo hacían se arriesgaban a perder algo más que sus propias vidas.

-Hime_sama ya sabe que…-Koharu no fue capaz de decir nada más cuando una intensa sed de sangre se dejó sentir en todo el lugar, congelando a todos incluso a Danzo, sin duda esa mujer era la nieta de Hashirama Senju.-

-Una sola palabra más, y te mato.-Dijo la rubia de coletas haciendo tragar duro a la anciana que sabía que la mujer no mentía.-

-S-supongo que si es Hokage_sama se puede hacer una excepción.-Respondió la anciana antes de irse del lugar con sus rodillas temblando.

-...¿Porque? Yo no he hecho nada malo, no es justo.-Fue lo único que pudo decir el muchacho mientras rompía a llorar haciendo que la Senju sintiese como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al escucharlo.

-Naruto escucha.-Dijo Tsunade mientras tomaba el rostro del chico.-Esta aldea está mal, lo se desde antes incluso de que me marchase hace años, y ahora que he vuelto a pesar de ser la Hokage soy incapaz de hacer nada. Naruto yo se cuan fuerte puedes ser y sé que esto no podrá contigo, ¿entiendes? No debes de dejar que la situación pueda contigo, esta aldea acaba de cometer hoy el peor error de su historia, porque se que pase lo que pase y vayas a donde vayas, te convertirás en un alguien increíble, alguien tan asombroso que hará que su nombre quede grabado en la historia para siempre, alguien a quien esta aldea no se merece tener.-

La Senju ayudó al joven de marcas en las mejillas a levantarse y limpió las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas del rubio con las mangas de su chaqueta.

-Te ayudaré a preparar tus cosas, vamos a tu apartamento.-Dijo la rubia mientras tomaba al abatido Uzumaki de la mano y desaparecían en un shunshin de hojas para ir al apartamento del ojiazul; en el momento en que desaparecieron de la sala, de las sombras de una de las esquinas apareció una persona, era uno de los miembros de la rama civil que habían votado por el exilio del muchacho.

-Parásito a Meiō, la operación ha sido un éxito, repito, la operación ha sido un éxito.-Dijo el hombre hablando a una pequeña esfera negra que había en una pulsera en su mano izquierda.

-Meiō a Parásito, ¿cuanto tiempo hay hasta que el objetivo salga de la aldea?-Respondió de pronto alguien a través de la misma pulsera.

-En 4 horas el objetivo deberá haber abandonado la aldea, deben apresurarse y asegurar la integridad del objetivo prioritario antes de que sea atrapado por las raíces.-Respondió el "Parásito" con calma.

-Entendido Parásito, nos pondremos en marcha de inmediato, Meiō corto.-Dijo la otra persona cortando la transmisión haciendo que la sala volviese a estar en silencio, el hombre volvió a fundirse con las sombras del cuarto desapareciendo del lugar.

Con el Uzumaki, este se encontraba en su apartamento junto con Tsunade, la mujer le había ayudado a empacar sus cosas, ya que con una simple mochila no podría cargar con todo la rubia había usado varios sellos de almacenaje que Jiraya le había enseñado para que el chico pudiese guardar todas sus cosas. Mientras Naruto recogía sus pertenencias el silencio en el lugar era completo, solo roto por el sonido de las pisadas y de cuando movían algo, la siempre aminada y alegre mirada del chico había desaparecido siendo sustituida por una mirada muerta y sin brillo.

-Naruto...-Murmuró la Senju con dolor y tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, la mujer dio un paso cuando de pronto el chico se acerco a ella con algo en sus manos, su banda ninja.

-¿Podrías devolvérsela a Iruka_sensei? Yo ya...no voy a necesitarla.-Dijo el chico con una voz completamente monótona y quebrada.

Sin decir ninguna palabras la rubia tomó aquella banda, la banda que el chico recibió cuando al fin logro su objetivo de volverse un ninja, en silencio Naruto terminó de guardar sus cosas y se echó la mochila a la espada, con pasos pesados se dirigió hasta la puerta siguiendo seguido por Tsunade que tenía claro una cosa, esta aldea no estaba bien, que un chico como Naruto tuviese que pasar por algo como esto solo por unos estúpidos no estaba bien, no era justo. El chico empezó a caminar por las calles con Tsunade a su lado, al parecer lo que había ocurrido en la reunión ya se sabía en toda la aldea. Las personas llenaban las calles, algunos con miradas de burlonas y alegres pues al fin el demonio se iría de la aldea, otro con miradas confusas pues no entendían que había echo un chico tan joven para merecer ser exiliado y otros, esto un numero bastante menor, veían con tristeza como el chico que siempre estaba riendo y gastando bromas, el chico que siempre gritaba sobre como se convertiría en Hokage y haría que todos lo respetasen, marchaba por la calle como si de un condenado a muerte se tratase.

Llegando la calle principal varios rostros se hicieron presentes, Kakashi Hatake era incapaz de verlo a la cara, le había fallado a él y le había fallado a su maestro al ser incapaz de cuidar de Naruto, Teuchi y Ayame lo veían con lagrimas en los ojos mientras apretaban con fuerza sus puños sintiendo la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Pudo ver a Tenten y a su padre, la chica lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, nunca se habían tratado mucho pero aun así incluso ella sabía que esto no estaba bien, vio a Mikoto que simplemente agachó la cabeza al verlo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, se sentía extremadamente culpable por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Un pequeño grito llamó la atención y sus ojos vieron a su compañera de equipo, la chica a la que había fallado en su misión de traer de regreso a su otra compañera llorar y tratar de llamarlo mientras la madre de esta la mantenía agarrada, después de todo no podían hacer ninguno tipo de contacto con él. Quería ir con ella, disculparse por fallar, por no haber sido capaz de cumplir con su palabra, pero sabía que si lo hacía la metería en un lió tanto a ella como a su madre por lo que agachando su cabeza y siguió su camino.

-Nii_chan...¡Naruto_niichan!-Fue el repentino grito que hizo voltear al rubio que vio como Konohamaru apareciera de entre las piernas de la gente y trataba de correr hacia él, eso no era bueno, se suponía que nadie podía hacer conectado con él.

-¡Aléjate mocoso!-Gritó de pronto Naruto haciendo que el niño se detuviera de pronto y lo mirase confundido.-Yo no soy tu hermano ni nada por el estilo, ¿entiendes? Yo soy el demonios que destruyó esta villa hace 15 años, si te acercas a mi te mataré, ¿entiendes?-

El silencio se hizo en aquella calle antes de que fuese roto por el llanto del chico, de inmediato las personas empezaron a insultar al Uzumaki que se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. De entre las personas las madre de Konohamaru apareció de pronto y tomó al chico en sus brazos mientras mentalmente agradecía a Naruto por lo que había echo para detener a su hijo. Naruto siguió corriendo con la cabeza agachada mientras recibía los insultos de los aldeanos y varios ninjas, ya le daba igual todo, lo que pensasen de él, lo que le llamasen, simplemente quería largarse de una vez. Su pecho dolía, dolía como nada le había dolido en la vida mientras recordaba los buenos momentos con aquellos que lo querían, ahora todo eso daba igual. Naruto llegó hasta la puerta de la aldea y sin pararse a mirar a tras la cruzó a toda velocidad, este lugar ya no era su hogar ni lo seria jamás.

Mientras tanto en la base de los AMBUS raiz un equipo se alistaba para su misión, capturar al jinchuriki del Kyubi con vida, podían hacer con él lo que quisieran siempre y cuando no lo matasen o que causasen cualquier daño irreversible. Mientras ese grupo se preparaba para asaltar al chico nada más llegase a los limites del país del fuego, otro más estaba yendo justamente en la misma dirección, 5 personas enmascaradas lideradas por alguien que usaba un manto oscuro para cubrirse, su objetivo estaba claro, asegurar al objetivo prioritario y eliminar a cualquier amenaza contra este.

* * *

**-Yyyyyyyyy corten, hasta aquí este prologo gente, ¿quienes creáis que será este misterioso personaje llamado ****Meiō que ****al parecer también van tras Naruto? ¿Que será del rubio ahora que ha sido exiliado? ¿Hacia donde se dirigirá? Y sobretodo, ¿que repercusiones tendrá esto en el futuro de Konoha? Un día más se despide un servidor, aunque no tardaremos mucho en volver a vernos, recordad que si os ha gustado o no el cap, queréis compartir conmigo ideas u opiniones o simplemente os gusta la pizza, ponedme algún comentario que siempre los veo y respondo. Cuídense mucho, no os olvides de pasaros por mis demás fics si aun no lo habéis echo y hasta pronto, ja ne.-**


	2. Chapter 1

**-Bueeenas gente, al fin tras una larga espera estoy aquí con el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia, ya he explicado anteriormente la razón de mi larga ausencia y no me gusta estar repitiéndome así que sin más dilación os dejo con el capitulo, espero que os guste, nos vemos abajo con la nota final y las respuesta a vuestros reviews.-**

Demonio/invocacion hablando-**demonio**

Demonio/invocacion pensando-(**demonio**)

Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic.

* * *

Capítulo 1.

Naruto corría a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, a su alrededor se extendía uno de los tantos bosques del país del fuego, simplemente corría sin tener ningún destino en mente, ahora mismo lo único que quería era alejarse todo lo posible de la villa de la hoja. No sabía qué hacer o a donde ir, ¿a que se iba a dedicar ahora? Tal vez podría ir a Suna pero tampoco quería que la aldea de la arena tuviese problemas con Konoha por acogerlo. También existía la posibilidad de ir a Nami no Kuni, después de todo allí era un héroe, pero al final era lo mismo que con Suna o con Yuki no Kuni, si iba a alguno de esos sitios al ser un ninja exiliado podía causar problemas con Konoha, problemas que no quería causarle a las buenas gente de Nami que ya habían sufrido suficiente por la tiranía del bastardo de Gato o las gentes de Yuki no Kuni que aún estaban reparando todo el mal que había causado Doto.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo pero estaba seguro que debía de llevar ya unas cuantas horas, sentía como le costaba coger aire y los músculos de las piernas le ardían por el esfuerzo, necesitaba tomar un descanso antes de continuar, después de todo aunque Kyubi había curado casi todas sus heridas aún no se recuperaba totalmente del combate contra la Uchiha.

-...¿Qué demonios voy a hacer a partir de ahora?-Se preguntó el ojiazul tras sentarse en la raíz de un gran árbol para tomar un respiro, no sabía que hacer de ahora en adelante, a donde dirigirse o como lo haría para sobrevivir estando completamente solo; estaba pensando en qué hacer cuando el crujir de unas ramas lo hizo dar un salto y ponerse en guardia.-¿Q-quienes sois?-

De entre los matorrales que había a su alrededor empezaron a salir unas personas que a Naruto no le dieron para nada buena espina, las ropas que usaban le recordó a las ropas que usaban los AMBUs de la villa, pero esas máscaras completamente lisas y con el kanji de Raiz no las había visto nunca. Eran un total de 8 personas que rápidamente lo habían rodeado sin que él se diese cuenta, ¿que querían estos tipos de él? Eso era lo que se preguntaba mientras apretaba con fuerza el kunais entre sus manos y tragaba en seco. Uno de aquellos enmascarados dio un paso al frente antes de hablar de una forma sería, plana y carente totalmente de cualquier tipo de sentimiento y que hizo recorrer un escalofrío por la espina dorsal del Uzumaki.

-Naruto Uzumaki, nuestro amo nos ha enviado a por ti, si obedeces y vienes sin causar problemas, no tendremos que hacerte daño.-Fueron las palabras que aquel tipo le dirigió al ojiazul que en ese momento ya estaba pensando en alguna forma de salir de ese lió, tenía un par de bolas de humo, e incluso algunas bombas de pimienta de sus días como bromista, tal vez si las usaba y al mismo tiempo se multiplicaba haciendo que sus clones se desperdigasen por todos lados tendría alguna oportunidad de huir; Iba a poner en marcha su plan cuando aquel tipo de nuevo habló.-Y si estás pensando en tratar de escapar, que sepas que aunque nuestro amo te quiera con vida no significa que no podamos dejarlo medio muerto antes de llevarte con él si te resistes.-

-...-De nuevo, un largo escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Naruto cuando escuchó esas palabras, se había quedado completamente congelado en el sitio al sentir esa extraña presión que aquel sujeto ejercía sobre su persona.

Sabía lo que era, Kakashi le había explicado sobre el instinto asesino, también conocido como Saki, después de la misión en Nami no Kuni, liberando un poco de su propio chakra consiguió librarse de aquella sensación y pudo volver a moverse, pero eso no le sacaba de este lió. Ellos eran 8 y el estaba completamente solo, y estaba bastante claro que todos ellos eran más fuertes que él, lo único que se le ocurría era...usar el chakra de Kyubi. Tenía miedo de usarlo por si acababa descontrolandose, pero, ¿ya qué demonios importaba eso? Ahora mismo usar el poder del zorro demonio era la única opción que tenía para poder escapar, después de todo viendo cómo eran estos sujetos no tenía el menor interés de conocer a su amo. Estaba listo para dejar salir todo el poder de golpe cuando de pronto, una vez más, los arbustos de alrededor del lugar se movieron antes de que se dejase ver a una persona salir de ellos.

-¡Ho! Que suerte la mía, llevaba días perdido en este busque, si no les importa, ¿podrían ayudar a este pobre y perdido anciano a buscar la manera de salir de este maldito laberinto de árboles?-Dijo aquella persona, se trataba de un viejo con el cabello largo, lacio y de color grisáceo claro, un poco de barba en su barbilla del mismo color que su cabello y unos ojos grises ocultos detrás de unas gafas redondas de los cuales sobre el derecho corría una pequeña cicatriz; el viejo usaba unas sencillas sandalias además un pantalón corto a la altura de las rodillas de color rojo, una camisa de color miel con botones y un abrigo blanco sobre sus hombros.

-Beta, elimínalo, no deben quedar testigos.-Dijo el líder de aquellos enmascarados con esa voz plana y sin sentimientos haciendo que uno de los otros enmascarados avanzará hacia al anciano que retrocedía con miedo al ver al sujeto de la máscara desenvainar un tanto de su espalda.

-¡ESPERAD! ¡Me iré con vosotros, pero dejad al anciano en paz, él no ha hecho nada!-Exclamó el joven Uzumaki tratando de proteger al anciano.

-Que vengas con nosotros es un hecho que iba a suceder de una manera u otra y que aceptes venir de forma pacífica no significa nada.-Dijo de nuevo aquel sujeto haciendo gruñir molesto al ojiazul que veía como el otro enmascarado se acercaba al anciano; pero había algo de lo que ninguno de aquel grupo de enmascarados se había dado cuenta, ¿cómo era posible que ninguno de ellos se hubiese percatado de la presencia del anciano hasta que este no apareció ante ellos?

-Jum, los mocosos de hoy en día sin duda son muy descuidados.-Murmuró el anciano llamando la atención de los presentes, de pronto en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo la cabeza del enmascarado al que habían mandado para matar al viejo salió volando.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos mientras veía el brazo derecho del anciano en alto, sosteniendo en su mano una espada, parecida a una katana pero el ancho de la hoja parecía más el de un sable, además que las katanas no tenían guardamanos. Por un segundo los extraños AMBUs no se movieron, como si sus cerebros no fuesen capaces de procesar qué demonios acababa de suceder, pero pasado ese segundo el grupo estuvo listo para lanzarse sobre aquel anciano, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ellos pues sin que se hubiesen dado cuenta, habían sido rodeados.

-!Aaaagh!-Fue el único sonido que uno de aquellos tipos de máscaras lisas pudo hacer cuando su cuerpo fue partido a la mitad por una enorme espada.

Naruto vio como el cuerpo de aquel hombre caía al suelo partido en dos mientras la persona que lo había ejecutado sin ningún problema hacia un movimiento con la mano con la que tenía agarrada la espada para quitarle la sangre. Aquella persona usaba unas sandalias ninja, un pantalón negro atado con vendas a los tobillos, una larga camisa gris debajo de una chaqueta negra con detalles en blanco con capucha, una correa donde se encontraba la vaina de la gran espada que portaba cruzaba su pecho de izquierda a derecha. El Uzumaki vio como aquella persona se trataba de un hombre que tenía unos afilados ojos de color castaño rojizo de pupilas ligeramente rasgadas, su cabello era de color marrón oscuro, con los laterales de la cabeza casi rapados y con el resto del cabello recogido en un moño en lo alto de su nuca y usaba un par de dilataciones en sus orejas. La zambatou de aquella persona media al menos un metro y medio de largo, de mango circular de color verde, guardia de color dorado y de hoja ancha de doble filo de como mínimo 30 cm y que acabada en pico.

El Uzumaki fue sorprendido cuando uno de aquellos extraños AMBU pasó volando al lado suyo hasta estamparse contra un árbol el cual se sacudió con fuerza al recibir el impacto del cuerpo contra su tronco, el sujeto quedó tendido en el suelo de donde no parecía que fuese a levantarse, en su armadura podía verse la marca de un puño en su pecho. Al ver al responsable de mandar a volar a aquel tipo pudo ver a una chica joven, era una cabeza más alta que él, de largo y ondulado cabello morado con un tinte rojizo, unos fieros ojos de color esmeralda y de piel ligeramente bronceada. Usaba unas zapatillas de suela lisa con unos protectores metálicos negros en sus espinillas, un pantalón de artes marciales de color negro con franjas rojas atado a su cintura con una cuerda roja. Usaba además un top negro que dejaba su plano y ligeramente musculado vientre al aire, poseía una figura atlética y unos redondos pechos copa C. Usaba vendas en sus manos como Lee pero a parte de eso en sus antebrazos usaba unos protectores metálicos negros, usaba un collar de cuentas de color rojo alrededor del cuello. Por último, la pelimorada tenía un tatuaje de un par de dragones entrelazados junto al símbolo del yin y el yang que empezaba en su hombro derecho y descendía por todo su brazo.

El sonido de algo cortando el viento vibró cerca del oído del Uzumaki y al girarse vio como otro de aquellos sujetos de máscaras lisas caía al suelo con dos grandes agujeros en el torso, uno justo sobre su corazón y otro en su estómago. Naruto siguió el sonido de unas ramas y pudo ver que encima de uno de los árboles se encontraba otra chica, esta tenía el cabello de color dorado atado en una larga trenza que le reposaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, uno de sus ojos estaba tapado con un parche de color negro mientras el único visible era de un color azul verdoso, aunque en un principio al ojiazul le pareció que era de un curioso color amarillo. La rubia vestía con unas sandalias ninja cerradas y un kimono de color rosa suave por debajo de una armadura pectoral negra que se acomodaba bien a su hermosa y esbelta figura, en sus manos usaba un par de guantes de arqueria. El arco en sus manos estaba hecho de madera y tenía una hermosa talla recorriendolo, de su espalda colgaba un carcaj con varias flechas más.

Otro más de aquellos enmascarados cayó al suelo, esté envuelto en llama contra las que no podía luchar, el responsable era un hombre joven que le sacaba al menos 3 cabezas al rubio y que curiosamente tenía un largo y salvaje cabello de color ceniza que le llegaba hasta media espalda y ojos anaranjados, sobre su ceja izquierda tenía una pequeña cicatriz. Vestía con botas de combate de color negro con un refuerzo metálico en la puntera, un pantalón ancho con un diseño de camuflaje que tenía varios bolsillos con un cinturón rojo de hebilla gruesa, una camisa de color rojo oscuro debajo de un largo abrigo negro de piel que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-¡AAAAAAARRGGGG!-Gritó uno de los últimos enmascarados cuando de pronto uno de sus propios compañeros lo apuñaló de pronto por detrás, justo en su corazón.

El cuerpo de aquel tipo cayó al suelo formando un charco de sangre debajo de él, pero lo que hizo que los ojos del Uzumaki se abrieran enormes fue ver como aquel sujeto tomaba las espada con la que había asesinado a su compañero y colocaba el filo contra su propio cuello antes de cortarse él mismo el cuello. Fue entonces cuando de pronto cerca de donde había estado ese tipo se escuchó el sonido como de un cristal rompiéndose, de pronto una grieta apareció en el aire, seguida de varias más hasta que hubo un agujero en el aire de un buen tamaño del cual apareció una persona con tranquilidad.

Naruto miró con los ojos como platos como aquel sujeto salía de aquella grieta en el aire, era un joven, seguramente de la misma edad que los otros que estaban allí, de la misma altura que el tipo de la zambatou, tenía el cabello de color negro ónice y algo revuelto, una larga coleta iba desde su nuca hasta su espalda baja, vestía usando unas sandalias negras, un pantalón gris atado a los tobillos con vendas, una camisa negra por debajo de una camisa de kimono de color azul oscuro, usaba una armadura pectoral como el de la chica rubia y a su espalda cargaba con un par de katanas. Y aquello que dejó sin palabras al ojiazul fue que en los ojos de aquel muchacho se encontraba algo que conocía bastante bien y que se suponía que solo un par de personas deberían de tener actualmente en el mundo, el sharingan con sus 3 tomes se encontraba en los ojos de aquel tipo que ahora desactivaba el legendaria doujutsu dejando ver unos ojos de color morado suave.

-(Esto no estaba en los planes, debo escapar e informar a Danzo_sama).-Pensó el líder de aquel grupo del que ya solo quedaba él, trató de darse rápido la vuelta y escapar a toda velocidad, pero aquel anciano había aparecido de pronto a su lado cuando hace tan solo un segundo estaba en el otro extremo del claro.

-¿A donde se supone que vas? Tú tienes que contarnos sobre unas cuantas cosas.-Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa antes de que para el AMBU raíz todo se volviese negro tras sentir el poderoso puñetazo clavarse en su estómago.

-...-En medio de aquellos extraños que habían eliminado a aquellos AMBUs en apenas 5 minutos se encontraba Naruto que no sabía qué hacer, ¿porque lo habían salvado estos tipos? Si trataba de huir, ¿tendría alguna oportunidad de ello? Y sobretodo, ¿porque uno de ellos tenía el sharingan?

-Equipo Obsidiana a Base, hemos eliminado a los elementos hostiles y recuperado al VIP. Repito, hemos eliminado a los elementos hostiles y recuperado al VIP.-Dijo la chica de ojos color esmeralda y tez morena hablando por lo que al rubio le pareció un intercomunicador en su oreja derecha.

-Oe Kagome, pásame un cuerda para atar a este tipo.-Habló ahora el sujeto de la enorme Zambatou dirigiéndose a la chica del arco que sacó de entre sus ropas algo de cuerda antes de lanzarla para que pudiese atar al AMBU inconsciente.

-¿Y se supone que estos tipos son el grueso de las fuerza de Konoha? Decepcionante.-Dijo el chico del cabello color ceniza mientras pateaba el cuerpo de uno de aquellos AMBU.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó el muchacho de cabello negro que había aparecido a su lado sin hacer ningún ruido lo que por supuesto sorprendió al Uzumaki que dio un grito a la vez que se caía de culo al suelo llamando la atención de todos los presentes sobre él.

-¡¿Q-quienes son ustedes?!-Exclamó el rubio tirado en el suelo, el anciano fue el primero en acercarse a él.

-No te preocupes, se que es difícil creerme, pero no somos tus enemigos.-Dijo el anciano mientras le tendía la mano, Naruto lo miró durante unos segundo sin saber bien qué hacer, pero había algo en la mirada de aquel hombre que le recordaba a la de Sarutobi, por lo que, aunque aún algo dudoso, aceptó la ayuda del anciano para levantarse; el hombre iba a abrir la boca para continuar hablando pero fue interrumpido por la chica del arco.

-Sensei, tal vez sería mejor dejar las charlas para cuando estemos en un lugar más seguro, no sabemos cuanto tardará en enviar más tropas para saber qué es lo que ha ocurrido con estos tipos.-Dijo la chica de cabello rubio con voz seria haciendo sentir al anciano.

-Acompañanos, te llevaremos a un lugar seguro.-Dijo el anciano mientras el joven de cabello marrón y gran espada se echaba al inconsciente AMBU sobre su hombro derecho como si fuese un saco de papas.

Naruto dudó por un momento en sí hacer caso o no al anciano, no conocía de nada a toda esta gente, pero no podía negar que lo habían salvado, además, estos desconocidos al menos no le daban mala espina como los sujetos de máscaras lisas. El grupo se puso en marcha con el anciano en cabeza seguido de la chica de cabello rubio y el muchacho de ojos anaranjados, detrás de ellos iba la muchacha de cabello morado y el chico de la zambatou, y al final de todos estaba el ojiazul que no se dio cuenta de cómo el último miembro de aquel grupo se colocaba a su lado sin hacer el menor ruido.

-¿Todo bien?-Preguntó el muchacho de cabello negro haciendo que el ojiazul diese un pequeño grito por la sorpresa, los demás se giraron pero al ver que no era nada importante no le dieron mayor importancia, aunque la chica de cabello morado se rió un poco por lo bajo lo que hizo el Uzumaki se avergonzara.-L-lo siento, no pretendía asustarse?-

-N-no es nada, es solo que, estoy algo tenso.-Respondió el Naruto mientras daba una mirada de arriba abajo a aquel sujeto, estaba seguro que había visto al pelinegro usar el sharingan, algo que debería de ser imposible ya que actualmente solo debería de haber dos personas capaces de usarlo, además de Kakashi claro está.-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?-

-Claro, ¿de que se trata?-Le respondió el joven de ojos morados con una sonrisa amable.

-Tu…¿Tu eres un Uchiha, cierto?-Preguntó el rubio mientras trataba de seguir el ritmo al grupo.

-Si, soy un Uchiha, mi nombre es Tsubasa Uchiha, encantado.-Respondió con total sinceridad el ahora conocido como Tsubasa.-¿Cómo has sabido que era un Uchiha?-

-Vi tu sharingan antes, ¿cómo es posible que seas un Uchiha? Se supone que tras la masacre del clan Uchiha hace años solo deberían de quedar dos.-Pregunto muy confundido el Uzumaki que no era capaz de comprender cómo la persona ante él podría ser miembro del clan del sharingan.

-Bueno...es una historia algo larga, verás...-Empezó a decir el chico de cabello negro ante de que la chica del arco diese un corto y rápido silbido.

Naruto no fue capaz de entender qué ocurría, tras ese silbido todos los del grupo se movieron a una velocidad por demás asombrosa y se ocultaron en las sombras de los árboles por los que estaban saltando. El Uzumaki, que no comprendía qué estaba pasando, fue agarrado por Tsubasa que le tapó la boca y la nariz con la mano, al mirarlo el supuesto Uchiha solo le hizo una señal con el dedo para que no hiciese ruido. De pronto un grupo de unas 8 personas pasaron cerca suya sin notarlos, era ninjas de la hierba según pudo ver el chico de marcas en las mejillas, pasaron rápido y sin percatarse en absoluto de ellos, tras unos minutos la chica de cabello rubio volvió a dar un corto y rápido silbido que por lo que podía entender Naruto significaba que aquel grupo de kusanins ya no estaba cerca.

-Al parecer se han enterado más pronto de lo que pensábamos.-Comentó la chica de cabello morado mientras el pelinegro soltaba a al ojiazul que por fin podía volver a llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno.

-Eso parece, apresuremos a llegar a la zona segura, Tsubasa, ¿Puedes encargarte de Naruto?-Dijo el anciano haciendo asentir al muchacho.-Bien, pongámonos en marcha.

-Lo siento, pero habrá que dejar las explicaciones para más tarde. Necesito que te subas a mi espalda, tenemos que apresurar la marcha y no creo que seas capaz de seguirnos.-Explicó de forma amable ojimorado, Narutro no entendía para nada que estaba pasando, pero al igual que le pasaba con el anciano que lideraba aquel grupo, el muchacho de cabello negro no le parecía mala persona por lo que asintiendo se subió a la espalda de Tsubasa.

Naruto tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza cuando de pronto el pelinegro dio un acelerón que casi lo tira para atrás, la velocidad a la que iba el Uchiha era tal que todo lo que veía el ojiazul eran borrones indistinguibles. El grupo se movía a una velocidad por demás asombrosa, los borrones de color verde que eran los árboles pasaban a toda velocidad y en unos cuantos minutos desaparecieron cuando el grupo llegó a un largo camino de tierra. No bajaron el ritmo y siguieron corriendo a toda velocidad, tras unos 15 minutos al fin se detuvieron lo que fue un alivio para el Uzumaki que sinceramente empezaba a sentir algo de nauseas.

-Bien, hemos llegado.-Dijo el anciano líder el del grupo, Naruto pudo ver que al lugar al que habían llegado se trataba de una restaurante de estilo japonés bastante grande, miró a su alrededor y pudo ver que se encontraban en un pequeño poblado con un par de casas, algunas tiendas y una granja algo más alejada.

El grupo entró con calma al lugar uno tras otro con el rubio y el pelinegro siendo los últimos en entrar, mientras cruzaban la puerta el ojiazul pudo ver como el chico que cargaba a aquel sujeto de máscara lisa había metido a este en una enorme bolsa de lona. Al entrar al local el hombre mayor que lideraba el grupo se acercó a un mostrador, no pasó mucho hasta que una mujer mayor de unos 40 o 50 años de cabello castaño vestida con un kimono salió a atenderlos con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, ¿en que puedo atenderos?-Preguntó la mujer amablemente al hombre mayor.

-Buenas, tenemos una reserva a nombre de Rayleigh, y me gustaria pedir el menú rimbombantesuperespecial.-Respondió el anciano con una sonrisa haciendo asentir a la mujer.

-Entendido, por favor, siganme.-Pidió la mujer, el grupo entero la siguió hasta el fondo del restaurante donde la mujer abrió la única puerta que se encontraba en esa zona la cual daba paso a una sala de buen tamaño con una gran mesa en el centro y algunas decoraciones por las paredes.-Por favor ponganse comodos, enseguida les traeremos su comida.-

La mujer salió de la sala, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Naruto estaba mirando alrededor de la habitación cuando de pronto se escuchó un ruido, la mesa que se encontraba en mitad de la sala y el tatami debajo de esta se movieron hacía un lado lentamente dejando en mitad de la sala un hueco bastante grande que llevaba al parecer a una sala subterránea a través de unas escaleras. El grupo comenzó a bajar tranquilamente, después de que Tsubasa bajase detrás de Naruto, se pudo oír de nuevo un ruido, seguramente la mesa había vuelto a ser colocada en su sitio.

La sala subterránea a la que habían accedido era bastante grande, de hecho incluso más grande que sala desde la que habían accedido, había una mesa con varios documentos y mapas encima, tenía unas cuantas sillas alrededor de la mesa, no había muchos muebles pero sí tenía al parecer un par de habitaciones a cada lado de la sala, y por supuesto no había ventanas. El anciano se dirigió a una mesa del fondo, tomó lo que el ojiazul pudo identificar como una especie de caracol extraño con una par de ojos saltones y unos gruesos labios. El extraño caracol tenía sobre su concha una especie de comunicador el cual el hombre mayor tomó, el caracol empezó a emitir un ruido extraño, como "purupuru, purupuru", hizo ese extraño ruido durante unos segundos hasta que de pronto, para completa sorpresa del muchacho de marcas en las mejillas, el caracol empezase a hablar

-Aquí central, ¿que ocurre puesto 14?-Dijo de pronto aquel caracol con una voz un tanto extraña haciendo que lo ojos de Naruto casi se salieran de sus cuencas mientras su mandíbula tocaba el suelo.

-Aquí Meiō, hemos cumplido la misión, y además hemos capturado a lo que suponemos es un capitán de las fuerza del grupo Raiz. Prevemos nuestra llegada para mañana.-Dijo el hombre de cabello canoso mientras los demás miembros de aquel curioso grupo empezaban a moverse por la habitación

-¿¡Q-Q-Qué carajos es ese caracol parlante?!-Exclamó el rubio parado en mitad de sala.

-Eso es un denden mushi, los usamos para comunicarnos, son mucho más seguros que las radios o los intercomunicadores ya que no se puede pinchar la señal.-Le explicó con calma el chico pelinegro dejando aún más asombrado al ojiazul, ¿quien demonios eran estos tipos y de donde demonios habían salido?

-Entendido Meiō, comunicaremos el éxito de su misión y preparamos el transporte para cuando lleguen, central corto y cambio.-Dijo por última vez la voz de la persona que hablaba a través del extraño caracol antes de cerrar la comunicación.

-Sensei, ¿puedo encargarme del interrogatorio de este bastardo? Tengo algunos jutsus nuevos que me gustaría probar.-Pidió con una sonrisa peligrosa el muchacho de salvaje cabello ceniza y ojos anaranjados mientras señalaba al inconsciente enmascarada tirado en el suelo haciendo recorrer un escalofrío por la espalda del ojiazul.

-Desgraciadamente esta vez no puedo dejarte al cargo de esto Shenzu, estos tipos tienen unos sellos bastante molestos los cuales debemos de retirar antes de poder interrogarlos.-Respondió el anciano haciendo chasquear la lengua al joven que al parecer se llamaba Shenzu.

-Además, ¿no cree que le debemos algunas explicaciones Naruto? Sensei.-Mencionó el muchacho de ojos morados haciendo asentir al canoso hombre.

-Si, tienes razón Tsusaba. Creo que lo mejor sería empezar por presentarnos, mi nombre es Silver D. Raylight, encantado Naruto.-Dijo el hombre mayor presentándose con una sonrisa amable, había algo en aquel hombre que al rubio de marcas en las mejillas le recordaba al ya difunto Sarutobi.

-Como te dije antes yo soy Tsubasa, Uchiha Tsubasa.-Dijo el chico de cabello negro alegremente, algo que desconcertaba un poco al rubio, después de todo los únicos Uchihas que él conocía no eran precisamente gente muy alegre.

-Vamos muchachos, no seais maleducados, presentaros tambien.-Dijo Raylight mirando al resto del grupo para que también se presentarán.

-Aohara Kagome, encantada.-Dijo la chica del trenzado cabello rubio con una voz seria y tranquila, ella se encontraba retirando tranquilamente los mapas y demás documentos que había en la mesa.

-Tetsuya Kenzo, un placer mocoso.-Dijo el pelicastaño de la gran espada alzando su mano derecha, esté se encontraba sentado en un sofá individual, había dejado su espada apoyada contra la pared de detrás suya.

-Fujimoto Shizuka, encantada de conocerte encanto.-Se presentó la chica de cabello morado quien se encontraba sentada en un sofá, la chica le guiñó un ojo al rubio de forma coqueta haciendo que se sonrojara ligeramente.

-Soy Shenzu, solo Shenzu.-Respondió de forma secá el muchacho de ojos color anaranjados mientras se cruzaba de brazos mientras estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes.

-Aaah, tan aburrido como siempre llamitas, así no conseguirás que ninguna mujer se fije en ti.-Dijo de pronto Shizuka haciendo gruñir a Shenzu, ambos se miraron con ganas de pelea.

-Vamos niños, este no es el momento ni el lugar para vuestras peleas.-Dijo el anciano hombre tratando de apaciguar a ambos, él peligris solo suspiró mientras la chica reía por lo bajo.

-B-bueno, parece que ya todos sabéis quien soy, no se porque, pero aun así, soy Naruto Uzumaki, encantado de conocerlos, y gracias por ayudarme.-Dijo el ojiazul con una reverencia, de normal no era alguien tan cortés y educado, pero en una situación como esta simplemente prefería no enfadar a estas personas con sus payasadas habituales.-Si no les importa, ¿podrian explicarme como es que me conocen? ¿Quienes son y porque me ayudaron? Además, ¿de dónde han salido? Esa cosa, ¿denden muschi? Nunca había visto algo como eso y…-

-Tranquilo, tranquilo.-Dijo Raylight interrumpiendo a un acelerado Naruto que no para de preguntar una cosa tras otra.-Te lo contaremos todo, te lo prometo, pero tranquilizate chico, parece que te vaya a dar algo.-

-Lo siento, es solo que... estos últimos días han sido una locura, han ocurrido muchas cosas que aun no soy capaz de asimilar. No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando y estoy muy confundido.-Dijo el ojiazul mientras agachaba la cabeza, todos ellos podrían entender como sentía, estaban al tanto de la situación del chico y sin duda todo lo que le había pasado a este en los últimos días había sido una locura.

De pronto se escucharon varios ruidos de nuevo y la entrada a aquella sala subterránea volvió a abrirse para dejar pasar a aquella mujer, seguida de un par de personas más que empezaron a bajar varios platos de comida. Los ojos del joven Uzumaki brillaron al ver la deliciosa comida que aquellas personas estaban bajando y depositando en la mesa que la chica de cabello rubio había despejado con anterioridad. La comida se veía realmente deliciosa, despedía un aroma de lo más delicioso y...por el amor de kami ¿eso era ramen? Un enorme rugido nació del estomago de Naruto que miraba toda aquella comida con algo de saliva en cayendo de la comisura de sus labios, ninguno de los presente pudo evitar reírse un poco por lo bajo con aquellos haciendo que el chico recurrirse a cierto tic de rascarse la nuca cuando se sentía avergonzado.

-Jeje, creo que lo mejor será que te expliquemos mientras comemos. Adelante, toma asiento, puedes comer todo lo que quieras.-Dijo al anciano y el chico no se lo pensó dos veces, después de todo no recordaba la última vez que probó bocado y rápidamente empezó a devorar aquella suculenta comida.

-Jajaja, alguien parece que tiene buen apetito, come todo lo que quieras joven, que hay mucho más en camino.-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras el chico de marcas en las mejillas terminaba de tragar un enorme trozo de carne asada.

-Bien, ¿qué te parece si comenzamos con la explicación Naruto?-Dijo Rayligth tras tomar asiento también en la mesa y servirse un poco de sake, el ojiazul, que estaba dando un sorbo a su bebida para ayudar a pasar una bola de arroz, asintió con la cabeza, ansioso por saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.-Estará será una charla bastante larga, lo primero y más importante que debes saber es que todos nosotros venimos de Uzushiogakure, la tierra de tus ancestros.-

-...¿Uzushiogakure?-Nunca en toda su vida había escuchado hablar de ese lugar, pero, por alguna razón algo dentro de él se removía al escuchar ese nombre, era un sentimiento extraño que no era capaz de entender del todo.

Naruto tenía por delante una muy larga charla que le revelaría muchas cosas que hasta ahora eran desconocidas para él y que supondría el mayor cambio en su vida, un cambio que en el futuro pondría al mundo entero patas arriba.

* * *

**-Pues hasta aquí el cap, si, soy un cabrón al cortarlo ahí, pero se viene una explicación muy larga sobre lo ocurrido con Uzushio y sobre varias cosas más, por lo que preferí terminar el cap aquí y dejar para el próximo toda la explicación. Todos los personajes, a excepción de Raylight son OCs, me gustaría dejaros imágenes de cómo se ven pero desgraciadamente no he encontrado ninguna que se asemeja a la idea que tenía de cada uno de ellos. Como siempre gente si os ha gustado el cap, si quereis dejarme alguna duda, comentarme alguna idea o cualquier otra cosa, siempre leo y respondo a todos los reviews. Cuidaos mucho y recordad pasaros por mis otros fics si aun no lo habéis hecho, nos vemos, ja ne.-**

**Arraia**: Thanks for the comments and I'm glad you liked the chapter. And I feel the wait.

**genjuki:** Gracias por el comentarios, y sinceramente, no se que es fdzeta, Meio significa Rey negro que es el sobrenombre de Raylight.

**TXPOK2460:** Sigo

**xirons20:** Gracias por el comentario, y si, se que es un inicio algo cliché, pero te aseguro que lo que se viene a partir de ahora es completamente original, o por lo menos no se parece nada que haya leído yo.

**jotaeme:** Gracias por el comentario y me alegra que te haya gustado, y te respondo lo mismo que al anterior, se que el inicio es algo cliché pero solo será eso.

**Thegamer1. 21:** Gracias por el comentario y me alegra que te haya gustado. Claramente su actitud tendrá que cambiar para adaptarse a las nuevas circunstancias, pero en el fondo seguirá siendo el mismo Naruto. Y siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar.

**kakaroto22:** Gracias por el comentario y me alegra que te haya gustado.

**Zero:** Gracias por el comentario y me alegra que te haya gustado y al igual que a todos te pido perdón por la tardanza en traer este nuevo cap.


End file.
